


Laid Bare

by BrokenBookAddict



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 1x11, Angst, Arguments, Betrayal, Comfort/Angst, Confrontations, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Lovers, Episode Tag, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, Gun Violence, Love, Love/Hate, Romance, Sex, Smut, Snowells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25152394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBookAddict/pseuds/BrokenBookAddict
Summary: The windows to your soul, lay you bare.
Relationships: Caitlin Snow/Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells
Comments: 13
Kudos: 40





	Laid Bare

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the Flash. I do own any errors.

The fire roars to life as he walks through the house, classical music fills the air with a simply click of a button. It soothes him almost immediately chasing away the tension as he stops, throwing his glasses aside onto the kitchen island. His hands rise to rub his face, head tilting back with a groan as he stretches. The day had been long and he's glad to finally be home, in a space he's free to truly be himself. 

His elegant hands then move to pour himself a much needed drink, the burn is welcome down his throat as he looks off into the darkness. 

"It must be nice to stretch your legs after such a long day." 

His head jerks in the direction of the voice and he's startled to see Caitlin slip from a darkened corner. How the hell had he missed the fact someone was in his house? 

"Caitlin." 

"I thought I imagined it you know, earlier, I thought I saw your foot move but then... it happened again." 

He offers her nothing in return, just looks back at her and takes a sip of his drink, as casual as you like. 

And it's _fucking_ infuriating to her. "Aren't you going to say something? Offer an excuse or some kind of explanation to the fact that you can miraculously walk again?" 

He chooses to ignore her questions. "How did you get in?" 

"Through the front door." 

He scowls, his fingers tightening around the glass. "Don't play games with me." 

Caitlin steps further into the kitchen, a hand rising to level a gun in his direction. "Rather hypocritical, don't you think?" She asks harshly, though they both are aware it's rhetorical. 

Harrison rolls his eyes. "Is a gun really necessary?" 

"I don't know..." She says softly, "is it?" 

He answers with a query of his own. "How exactly did you come into possession of such a weapon?"

The woman before him simply shrugs. "The lab." 

Of course, Cisco had been working with Joe to upgrade security around the lab, the detective having left behind the weapon for emergencies only, especially after their little visit from the man in yellow at Christmas. Clearly she views now as such an emergency. 

"Caitlin." 

She ignores the way he says her name and the feeling it evokes within her. No, absolutely not. She shakes her head. 

"Why are you here?" 

The look levelled his way screams _seriously_! 

"You have been lying, for-- for months, to everyone. To me," she tells him, betrayal evident in her words. "I stood by you, I stayed when I..." she pauses to suddenly switches gears, getting to the main reason of why she's here. "You're him. The-- reverse flash." 

"And you arrive at that conclusion how?" He replies nonchalantly, swirling the amber liquid within his glass. "You forget but I was attacked by him, beaten bloody. You stitched up my injuries if you recall." 

"I don't have the answers of how, but you're him. Just stop lying and tell the truth. For once, just tell me the truth. After everything, I deserve that." 

Harrison stares at her, the tinge of guilt he's always felt at betraying her, especially her, rears its ugly head. For now, he suppresses it and focuses on the other danger he faces. 

"Put the gun down, Caitlin. It really isn't necessary..." 

"No?" She murmurs, taking a step towards him. Her hand trembles as she continues to point the gun his way. The decision on whether this was and is a good idea to be here, is still fragile, so extremely fragile. "What would happen if I pulled the trigger? Would you move in a blink of an eye?" 

"You're not going to shoot me, Caitlin." He tells her sternly, a roll of his eyes to accompany it. 

"Let's find out shall we?" She mocks back, her courage growing. "If by some chance you don't have superspeed, don't worry. I'm a doctor, I can stitch you up, no problem." 

For the briefest of moments he wants to laugh at her audacity and be proud at her brazen and bold actions, but then he sees her eyes narrow and her finger move to squeeze the trigger. For a second he wonders if he should let her shoot him but, he doesn't have a death wish and he doesn't fancy the idea of being shot at close range or any range for that matter... so he moves just as the sound of a gunshot fills the air. 

His hand closes around the bullet intended for him and he _really_ can't believe that she actually went through with it. 

Caitlin had taken a gamble and shot at him. _Caitlin_.

Red lightening fills the room around them and he stops in front of her, dropping the bullet to the ground as he reaches for the gun. They fight for it, pushing and shoving against one another before he manages to knock it aside but she doesn't give up easily, Caitlin continues to fight back and gives as good as she gets. But he's stronger and uses it to his advantage to move her backwards into the kitchen island, pressing her against it with his weight, trapping her there. The struggle doesn't wane, she pushes against him, her hips pushing into him to get him to back away from her. 

"Stop." 

She ignores him, breathing heavy with effort, her hands pushing against his chest. 

"Caitlin," he warns, pressing against her harder, his fingers curled around her wrists. " _Stop_." 

At first, she doesn't but soon realises it's futile and gives up with a deep exhale of defeat. She looks at him, how close he is, the weight of him pressing against her. _It's_ _instant_. She reacts, almost against her will and she silently curses. The feeling visits like an old friend and she tries to ignore it, desperately, along with the pounding of her heart, the fire racing through her to settle in the pit of her stomach. She wills herself to stay strong and not to give in. She cannot give in. 

"Get away from me." 

His gaze traces over her features before meeting her own and he's surprised by what he finds. Her pretty hazel eyes are a pool of liquid heat, pupils dilated... she's aroused. 

Well now, what a turn of events.

"My my... really, Dr Snow?" 

"Get off me." 

He narrows his eyes, watching as she traps her lower lip between her teeth. Such a fucking temptation. His eyes never waver as he moves her arms behind her back, securing them both in one hand to free the other. As expected, she automatically struggles against him looking to take advantage. Paying no mind to her struggles, his now free hand moves to her face, gentle fingertips trace down her cheek before his thumb sweeps across her lower lip, freeing it from the self inflicted abuse she dishes out. 

"Do you have any idea what that does to me?" 

She doesn't answer. 

"Sometimes I think it's done on purpose." His hand leaves her face, brushing down her throat over the fabric of her dress to her breasts. His thumb brushes her nipple, hard even through the material. For a very long time this woman has called to him, like a weakness he's fought against, until now. Now his restraint has snapped, she's pushed too far. 

"What do you think you're doing?" Caitlin asks, sounding indignant. "Don't touch me." 

His hand doesn't stop as it moves lower, down and down until his fingers gaze the hem at her thigh. He notices her breathing, how it shudders slightly. "Your beautiful mouth may say one thing, but your eyes, my dear, they do not lie. Windows to the soul, they show everything. Every want, every desire laid bare." His fingers creep up the inside of her thigh and he smirks when she widens her stance automatically. When he reaches his goal, his fingers are gentle yet purposeful as they press against the fabric covering her center. She's wet, the fabric soaked and his smirk widens. "I think, despite your protests, this is something you want, very much." 

"You're wrong." 

He moves the soaked fabric aside, his fingers venture and find her slick as they easily glide through her folds, her hips jerk into his hand when his thumb finds her clit. Her breathing shudders again, her chest rising and falling much quicker and he moves his hand down to slip two fingers inside of her. He holds her gaze hostage, watching the fire flare within those hazel eyes as he fucks her slow with his fingers, drawing her closer as he curls them just so. Again she bites her lip to keep quiet, to not give him the satisfaction of hearing her react even as her body betrays her.

"So very beautiful, sweetheart. So warm, so wet for me..." 

Caitlin ignores the words, ignores the roughness of his voice as it wraps around the endearment. 

He watches her for an age before he himself needs more, he's rock hard and straining against his zipper but not yet. Instead he leans in to kiss her but she turns her head at the last second to deny him. His fingers move harder into her but the pace remains languid and she can't smother the whimper of frustration which escapes. He welcomes it as a victory. He brushes a kiss across her cheek, along her jaw, her chin coaxing her until she turns into him and he kisses her, his mouth moving over hers with a need that's almost frightening in it's intensity. Another victory. He can feel her growing closer, nearing the edge and that's when he removes his hand from holding her own behind her back. 

It's daring almost, because he wants to see what she'll do but whatever he expected probably wasn't her curling her hands into his coat, pulling him closer as she lifts a leg to curl around his waist. When she breaks the kiss, her eyes are wild, a fire burning and whatever restraint was there before has been distinguished. So much so her hands drop to his waist, hands frantic as they attack his belt to undo the buckle. He removes his hand from her which causes her to frown and he takes over undoing his pants. 

"Turn around," he tells her, his voice rough as he directs her. 

For the first time she offers no argument and does as she's told. Gladly. 

Caitlin leans over against the counter, her head falling forward as her left hand curls around the edge of the surface. 

Harrison's fingers once more finds the hem of her dress and he pulls it up until her ass is exposed to his gaze. Such temping black lace panties cover her which he admires briefly before he roughly pulls them down. His foot nudges her own and she gets the message to widen her stance. He shoves his pants and boxers down just enough to free himself then he's pressing up against her. The head of his cock brushes against her opening, teasing her as she tries to push back but he fends her off with a strong touch to her lower back. 

"Tell me." 

"What?" She asks almost in a daze, looking over her shoulder at him. Her eyes are glazed, hungry and desperate. 

"Caitlin." He presses forward slightly to increase the pressure against her. 

She drops her forehead to the cool marble surface. She knows what he wants to hear and a part of her wishes to refuse but the other part, is completely desperate to feel him. This situation has changed so aburptly her head is spinning but this is the one thing she simply can't deny. There's no denying the pull that exists between them, so unexplainable and so powerful. So much so she couldn't even leave him after the explosion. It's always been here, existing quietly between them, just waiting to be acknowledged and now, is the time. 

So what he wants, she gives. 

"Harrison, please." 

With a sharp snap of his hips, he buries himself inside of her. She keens when he fills her, her right hand reaches behind her to find his thigh. His restraint nearly crumbles at the feel of her surrounding him. Hot, wet and tight. He groans, pauses for the briefest of seconds then moves. The fire is stoked and burns brighter, adrenaline and simple desperate need fuels the moment. How they got to this moment doesn't matter anymore, all that does is that they're here, like this together, the connection screaming between them. He moves into her with purpose, hard and deep. Lovemaking has no part here, this is raw, pure and desperate. Fucking in it's truest form. This thing between them which has simmered beneath the surface has hit it's boiling point. 

He leans over her, his right hand finds hers at his thigh and he moves to pin it against the cool marble she's pressed against, his mouth at her shoulder. His teeth graze her skin before he sucks hard, leaving her with a mark and then starts in on another. A reminder for tomorrow as if she needs one, because she'll be feeling him for days after, never mind the memory. 

"Oh...." she pants, moving back against him. "I need--"

"Caitlin," comes his answering growl with a particularly harsh snap of his hips that has her choking out a silent scream against the counter with the force. Giving her exactly what she needs. "Caitlin..." her name is a desperate plea as his carefully held together restraint finally crumbles as he searches out his own release as well as trying to give her hers.

Where before she had fought to keep quiet, now is the reverse. Every moan, every whimper and every cry is released, his name _Harrison_ comes between ragged breaths as he hits the spot inside of her over and over and over again. The sounds mix with the classical music still filling the air, the crescendo peaks just as she does in perfect harmony. 

"Oh God-- Harrison!" She keens, forehead pressed against the marble as her back arches. "Fuck, fuck. I'm--" her next words fail to materialise because she cries out, her orgasm crashing into her so forcefully she nearly blacks out at the strength as she falls over the edge into oblivion. She lets go of the counter to reach behind, her fingers find and curl into his hair as she pushes back against him, needing to feel him follow her. 

Nothing has ever felt as good, as desperate as this. Nothing. 

The sight and the sound of her falling apart beneath him combined with the feel of her tightening around him, her inner muscles squeezing his cock concludes his longed for search. Her name mingles with his deep groan of completion as he comes apart himself. He buries his face in the back of her neck, feeling her fingers tighten in his hair as her inner muscles squeeze around him like a vice milking him dry. Another groan escapes only to be muffled by her skin. 

It takes a few moments in the aftermath for him to gather his bearings enough to lift his head from her shoulder so he can finally manage to pull out of her delicious heat. 

Taking a step back, he tucks his softening cock away and rights himself, fingers redoing his zipper and belt. His eyes carefully watch as she does the same, pushing herself of the kitchen island to pull her panties up. Trembling hands smooth down her dress and she takes a few steps away from him on shaky legs. 

"Are you alright?" He questions carefully, softly, as he leans his hip against the spot he'd just had her. 

Caitlin doesn't answer, instead she angles away from him and reaches for his discarded drink, taking a sip as she stares off into the distance. 

He allows her the moment she clearly needs. What just happened and the haste at which the situation had occurred, is enough to blow anyone's mind. He'll readily admit he's more than a little off kilter himself. 

Eventually she turns enough so he can see her face, turmoil and confusion cloud her beautiful features. He follows her gaze when it drops to the floor, to the gun that almost innocently rests there. It's still hard to grasp that pure and innocent Caitlin had broken into his house, armed with a gun he can only begin to imagine came into possession from the lab, Cisco and Detective West probably.... and she'd shot at him, actually pulled the fucking trigger. And then he'd fucked her and she'd let him, wanted him too, begged even. 

He's never felt more alive than in this moment, his veins course with electricity, charged by her. Caitlin. 

"We should discuss what just happened." 

She shakes her head. How can you discuss something you have no understanding of? Instead, she drains the glass then moves to refill, then takes another sip. 

Harrison moves towards her, his hand softly closing around the wrist holding the glass. "Slow down, it's very strong." 

Those beautiful hazel eyes look up at him, clouded with so much uncertainty. 

He steps further into her side, so his chest presses against her arm. 

"You're the Reverse Flash." 

It's not what he was expecting her to say, he'll admit. 

"It's complicated."

"It's complicated?" She repeats in disbelief, a huff of humourless laughter escapes her. "Well it's just grown a thousand times worse," she tells him and then it hits her, how involved in this she has now become. "What have I done? How can I--"

"You did what you want." The hand enclosed around her wrist moves to her face, cupping her chin to make her look at him. "You know I would never hurt you, never." 

Caitlin narrows her eyes at him, a frown on her face. "Why? Because I let you fuc--"

His thumb covers her mouth, brushing aside her words. "You didn't let me, Caitlin. You wanted it. I could see it, I could feel your need. We both know something has always lingered between us, right from the very beginning." 

A frantic denial rests upon her lips but it won't come out, it won't allow itself to be verbalised. Instead she stares at him, her chest feeling tight with anxiety because this surely can't be right. She can't want this now, not now she knows the truth. Can she really? The memory of moments ago is all the proof she needs to confirm that yes, she does. Maybe there's a darkness within her she never knew even existed and maybe this is the opportunity to explore exactly what that is and to take the opportunity to also discover this connection which exists between them. 

Doubt still lingers to cloud her mind but there's only one way to find out and the pull is too strong to deny. 

The bad is outweighing her good within her.

Leaning up, her mouth meets his gently surprising him, a total contrast to the prior meeting of their lips, gone is the rough desperation. 

His phone vibrating in his back pocket breaks the moment and he pulls barely away, his mouth hovering above hers to answer the call. 

"Harrison Wells." 

Nothing comes over the line, but the classical music filling the air around them suddenly ceases to exist. 

"Hello?" 

"We both know what you did," the familiar voice cut across the line. 

Harrison pauses, moving away from Caitlin to look down at his phone. He steps back and bends down to retrieve her forgotten weapon. He loads the gun and looks around. 

"What's wrong? Harrison?" 

He places his finger to his lips, signalling her to be quiet when suddenly that voice fills the air. 

"It's time to pay the piper." 

He swings the gun into the air, aiming for what exactly he doesn't know. Then above them, the glass ceiling shatters and he reacts almost immediately, red lightening fills the air as he moves, grabbing Caitlin to get them out from under the falling glass. It proves futile, because they're surrounded by glass. Next to them a window explodes and he crashes her to the floor, his body covering hers to protect her against the flying shards. 

They stay that way for a few minutes until they can safely predict the threat had passed. 

Harrison carefully lifts himself off of her then helps her up, brushing stray glass from her body. "Are you alright?" 

"I'm fine," she looks down at herself then back to him. "Are you?" 

He nods, checking her over one more time before turning to the destruction that is now his home. There's glass everywhere, the wall beside them which had been a large expanse of glass, is no more, as is the ceiling above them. 

"What the hell was that? Do you know who did it?" 

He knows exactly who it is but for now, he holds back the information. "Maybe, I'm not sure." 

Caitlin bites her lip. "You need to call the police, file a report," she tells him seriously, "and I should leave." 

Even without super speed, his head whips quickly in her direction. "Caitlin." He steps towards her, glass crunching beneath his feet. 

She has no idea where they go for here or what she's supposed to do now. 

"I probably would have missed you know, earlier..." she waves her hand in the direction of the gun still grasped in his own. "You should put it back at the lab, before Cisco releases it's missing. And call the police." 

Then aburptly she turns to walk away but he's quick to follow after her, though she doesn't go far. 

Caitlin stops in the entrance of his home to stand beside his chair which he abandoned as soon as he arrived home earlier. He watches her hand brush against the arm rest in rapt fascination, such a simple fleeting touch. 

"You should probably sit back down, Dr Wells." 

Being the good, bad boy he is, he listens to what she tells him. He retakes his place in the chair, his arm brushing her hand as he does. He looks up at her still standing by his side, though her gaze remains captured by the front door, her escape. 

"This isn't over," Harrison tells her nonchalantly, lifting his phone to his ear while waiting for the call to be connected to CCPD. 

No it's not, not by a long way. They both know that. Whatever is to come in future neither know for sure but one thing is for certain, this new beginning between them isn't over. 

"You'll come back." 

At those three words, she finally looks down. Caitlin doesn't answer but then she doesn't have to. Her eyes say it all, windows to the soul revealing the truth. 

Harrison smirks as Caitlin walks away and out of his house.

Yes, she will definitely be back. 

His call connects. "Hello, yes, I'd like to report a crime...." 

The end. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading
> 
> Special shoutout to ageless_aislynn, happy birthday! 
> 
> Until next time ❤


End file.
